A New Family
by Rushman2.0
Summary: The beginning of the Avengers family. Starts with Natasha 8 months pregnant. Rated T because I don't know where this could go. The story writes itself.
1. Girls' Night!

**To all of the people who reviewed An Assassin's Life, thank you so so much for taking the time. I can't tell you how much it means. Also, on that story, I got over 200 views in a day. When I figured that out, I was dancing in my seat. Seriously, you should have seen me. But really, you guys are awesome. **

**So, I'm on break right now, so I'll probably be posting a lot more. I am planning on continuing this as a story, instead of leaving it as a one-shot, but you never know. So, after reading my babble, here it is...**

* * *

Pregnancy sucks. You always hear people saying how it was amazing; it was a dream. In reality, you have to pee every half an hour, your feet swell, your back hurts, your boobs _ache_, and you can't stand up without assistance. And the hormones. The horrendous feelings that make you completely bipolar, and force you to show emotions. Ugh.

* * *

All of this went through Natasha's head as she sat on the couch, watching TV with her feet up. No one was home; the Avengers had been called away on a mission, and Jane and Pepper had gone to a movie. Natasha had told them to go. In her loud voice. And Darcy was… somewhere. Natasha had long since given up on trying to keep track of the Taser-toting brunette. But now, she rather needed someone. She was stuck. And she had to pee. She had ignored it at first, but now she was about to ruin the couch. Sighing, she grabbed her phone and texted _S.O.S. Help; I have to pee and can't get up, _to Darcy, Jane, and Pepper, and resigned herself to wait a bit longer.

"This kid better be pretty damn cute," she muttered to herself. After a few more minutes, she gave up and struggled off the couch. She ended up on her hands and knees, and crawled to the bathroom.

She came out about 10 minutes later, this time on her feet, to find Darcy sitting on the couch, watching the forgotten TV show.

"The Hormones are mad at you. Oh, wait. That would be me. Why didn't you come and find me?" Natasha whined. (Yes, she actually whined. Man, pregnancy is weird!)

"I came in and you weren't here so I figured you had gotten to the bathroom so I went to find you and heard you peeing and cursing and decided it was best to leave you alone to relieve your bladder. So I came back here to wait for you to get out," Darcy said very quickly before Natasha could hurt her. She had tried to kill Tony just that morning, and Darcy had decided that women who are 8 months pregnant should not be angered. And doubly that for pregnant international assassins. Natasha considered this for a moment, and then nodded and sat down on the couch. Darcy heaved a silent sigh of relief. She didn't want her obituary to read, _Murdered by pregnant woman._ The two women settled in to watch How I Met Your Mother, laughing at its stupidity and inaccuracy.

"The woman who plays Robin looks remarkably like Maria. Can you get me some ice cream? It's on the top shelf of the freezer." Darcy quickly got up, not wanting to anger the woman more. There were about 8 different kinds of ice cream in their kitchen at any given time, so she made sure to ask, "What kind?" Chocolate. The answer is always chocolate. God, Darcy, you should know that by now.

When Pepper and Jane got back from the movies, they found Natasha and Darcy in the living room of Natasha and Clint's floor, painting each other's nails. Natasha's hair was in a French braid, and Darcy had cornrows.

"Girls' night!" They cried. Pepper and Jane eagerly joined in. Jane gathered all of the makeup in the tower, while Pepper went and got her enormous nail polish collection. They had a night of makeovers and manicures, watched the Titanic (spoiler, the boat sinks), and played truth or dare.

"Dare," Pepper said hesitantly. Natasha grinned evilly.

"I got this one, guys. Pepper... Go downstairs and tell the first person outside that you're psychic, and you see a baby in their future," All of the women laughed, with the exception of Pepper, who visibly paled.

"Aw come on, Tasha! People will recognize me. I have a public image to upkeep. Can I take the forfeit?" Pepper looked legitimately scared for SI, so Natasha nodded.

"Fine. Your forfeit is simple. Tell me what you're hiding." Natasha said in her famous 'interrogator' voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not hiding anything." Pepper said, but Natasha just laughed and shook her head. She pointed to herself and said, "Spy. Pepper, they call me, among other things, the Human Lie Detector at S.H.I.E.L.D., and for a good reason. So spill." Natasha grinned. Darcy and Jane looked at each other, intrigued. Pepper sighed.

"You guys aren't gonna let this go, are you? Fine. I'm," she gave a little laugh, "I'm pregnant." The room exploded with cheers. Natasha started crying, and Pepper was sure she got hugged at least 8 times.

"Oh, my God this is so amazing! Congrats!" Natasha sounded more excited than anyone had ever heard her sound. Tears were pouring down her face, and she was making no real attempt to stop them.

"But you guys can't tell anyone! Not even... especially not Tony. I just found out today, and I want to figure out how to tell him. So please don't tell him, or anyone else." Pepper was pleading. Jane looked at her curiously.

"Pepper, what's wrong? You don't seem happy about this. Are you okay with this?" Jane asked, concerned. Most people are happy when they find out their pregnant, but Pepper looked less than pleased.

"I'm just not sure I'm ready for this. I'm not sure we're ready for this. Tony... he is a really great guy and I love him, and I'm sure he'll make an amazing dad, but he can get-I don't know-immature sometimes. He tried to get Steve drunk just the other night!" Pepper looked so lost. None of the women knew how to respond to that. Finally, Darcy looked up.

"Pepper, Tony will make a great dad. Have you seen the way he treats kids? Do you remember the mission at the orphanage, when the little girl got stuck? Remember how great he was with her after? He'll be fine; you just have to trust him. And trust yourself," Everyone looked at Darcy, shocked.

"What, I can do profound and meaningful from time to time," everyone laughed. Pepper gave Darcy a hug, and a muttered _thank you_.

"Well, since everyone's spilling their secrets, I've got one of my own. I went to the doctor yesterday, and we spotted something on the ultrasound. My little baby boy was hiding something. His sister," Natasha was grinning ear to ear, and, for the second time that night, the room exploded with cheers.

"Oh my God that's amazing! How have you not seen her before?" Pepper wondered. She had never heard of twins being hidden behind one another.

"Congratulations, Tasha! Have you guys picked any names yet? Does Clint know?" Jane practically squealed with excitement. Two babies in one day!

"That's so cool! My God, twins! How are you gonna keep up with them?" Darcy asked, having babysat twins before. They all said this at the same time, so it was very hard for Natasha to keep up, but she did her best.

"Thanks, I know! According to the doctor it's actually not uncommon. One can just be behind the other during all of the ultrasounds. I'm just glad we didn't find out during labor. The rule is that after the kid is out you can sleep. There isn't room for surprises. But really, I have no idea how we'll keep up with them. At least they can entertain themselves. We haven't picked any girl names, because we thought it would just be a boy, so we'll have to get on it. But the baby boy will be named Aleksei. And no, Clint doesn't know yet. He hasn't been home yet, and I felt like it wasn't really a thing you could say over the phone. So no one tells him. I may be pregnant, but I can still take you. Easily." The three other women nodded vigorously, but inside they were squealing. Two baby announcements in one day is a lot to take in.

* * *

The boys trouped into the tower at about 3 in the morning, and went their separate ways. Tony and Thor both expected their wives to be in bed and asleep, but neither was the case. Clint, on the other hand, had four women asleep in his living room, and only one of them was his wife. Natasha was half asleep on the couch, and the other three women were sprawled among the makeup and nail polish and hair stuff that signaled Girls' Night. Clint asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to tell Tony and Thor that their wives were asleep on his floor, and then scooped Natasha up off the couch bridal style. She snuggled into him, whispering his name. Clint winced as his sore and bruised and possibly broken body protested immensely to her weight, but he ignored it. He laid her down on the bed and stripped out of his suit, climbing into bed with in his boxers. He kissed Natasha good night, and was about to go to sleep, when he heard her mutter, "Twins." Clint's heart stopped.

"What? Tasha baby, did you just say twins? Are we having twins, Nat?" Clint couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. His injuries and exhaustion were completely forgotten as he stared at the love of his life, awaiting an answer. She nodded sleepily, and his heart literally skipped a beat.

"Natasha Barton-Romanoff, you have just made my life. I love you." He kissed her on the lips, and they fell asleep, wrapped around each other, where they belonged.

* * *

**So yeah, I hope you liked it. Thanks guys! **

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one.**


	2. Special Delivery Part One

**Hiiiii! I'm really sorry I had to split this chapter in two, but it was just so long! So, this is the night after girls' night, and Natasha's due date is in three weeks. ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Natasha woke up to darkness. She tried to shift her body so she could look at the clock, but she was trapped under Clint. This happened to her a lot. During her pregnancy, Clint would fall asleep listening to the baby or talking to him. Natasha found it a bit adorable, but don't tell her I said that. Confused, she looked around to figure out what had woken her up. There was no one in the room, the window and doors were closed, and Tony wasn't dumb enough to wake her up in the middle of the night. Natasha had barely completed this thought, however, when the contraction hit. She yelled. That wasn't normal. The doctor had told her that the contractions would hurt less than a bullet (S.H.I.E.L.D. doctor), but this felt like being knifed in the gut. Repeatedly. Panicking, Natasha turned to Clint, who was looking at her in alarm.

"Tasha, baby, what's happening? It isn't time, is it? What do you want me to do?" Clint was still a little bit on the asleep side, but Natasha didn't normally scream in the middle of the night unless she was having a nightmare. Her eyes were wide open. The terror on her face was painfully clear.

"Baby. Hospital. Something's wrong." Natasha grunted between breaths. She was terrified. She didn't even think she could have kids, because of what the Red Room did to her. When she found out she was pregnant she was happy, sure, but she was also afraid that they had put in a safeguard. As the pregnancy went on, she became less and less worried, until she wasn't anymore. But now she was. Now, all hopes and dreams for her baby boy, and new baby girl, went out the window as she struggled to stay conscious. Clint was running around getting things, muttering to himself and cursing and saying things like "It'll be okay," but that was probably for his benefit more than hers.

"Jarvis, wake up Pepper and tell her we're going to the hospital. Something's wrong, and it's time. Tell her to meet us there." Clint scooped Natasha into his arms, and almost ran out the door. Natasha registered all of this, but she wasn't paying attention. They made it to the garage, and Clint called to Jarvis, "Tell Tony that I'm taking his car." He deposited Natasha in the passenger seat, and then scrambled into the car. He pulled out of the garage and sped away to the hospital, speeding laws be damned. Clint could tell when the contractions were hitting because she would change from wincing to cursing in Russian. He felt so useless, and he didn't know what to do. Usually when Natasha was hurt, he knew why, and how to fix it. This wasn't as easy as a stab wound or a bullet. He knew that she was in serious pain, and he also knew that this shouldn't be happening. Not only were the twins almost three weeks early, but the Red Room had done something to her. He just needed to get to the hospital, to people who knew what they were doing, and knew how to fix whatever was happening.

* * *

They reached the S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital in record time. Clint pulled up, and, by the work of Pepper, there were doctors already waiting to take Natasha. Clint panicked. He knew that she needed to go with them, but at the same time, he couldn't leave her. The doctors hurried over as soon as he got out.

"Agent Barton, Ms. Potts informed us that Agent Romanoff is having complications. Do you know what happened? Did she experience any trauma?" The head doctor took charge, and Clint struggled to keep up.

"I just know that she woke up with contractions, but the pain was way worse than it should have been, and it didn't go away. She wasn't even supposed to be able to have kids." Clint watched the doctors wheel Natasha away, and his heart raced. He needed to be with her.

"Thank you Agent. You can stay in the waiting room until we contact you." The doctor started away, but Clint grabbed him. Urgency flashed in his eyes.

"I need to be in there! She can't be alone!" Clint knew that Natasha needed him there. She was just as scared as he was, and none of these doctors knew what the Red Room did to her. And he doubted any of them spoke Russian. When Natasha was in pain, she spoke nothing but Russian, unless undercover. It was Clint's job to be there, and tell the doctors what they needed to know.

"She won't be alone. She'll be fine," the doctor tried to say reassuringly, but Clint cut him off.

"No, she won't! First of all, she will only speak Russian. And second, her history is not something you have the clearance for, but you need to be aware of it. I _need_ to be in there!" Clint tried to make his point clear, but if he had to try again, he was calling Fury. Fury knew that Natasha would need Clint there.

"Fine. You'll need to get scrubs. Follow me." The doctor had heard of Clint's reputation, and what happened when you disagreed with him. The last guy who tried that ended up as the target for Clint's next prank war. They entered the hospital and Clint was quickly given some scrubs. He almost ran to find her when he heard Natasha yelling in Russian.

"Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь?! Черт! Клинт, где ебать ты? Вы бы лучше получить здесь или кто-то собирается в окно! Может быть, я беременна, но вы знаете, я буду! Это все твоя вина, Клинт! (_What the hell are you doing?! Fuck! Clint, where the fuck are you? You had better get in here or someone is going out the window! I may be pregnant but you know I will! This is all your fault, Clint!)"_ Natasha was mad, but Clint could hear the pain in her voice, even if no one else could. That came from over a decade as partners. The doctor was looking at Clint curiously, wondering what Natasha was saying. He just shook his head.

"Basically, if I'm not in there in ten seconds she's going to throw someone out the window. The rest was just swearing. We need to go." Clint ran after Natasha's voice. Her room was at the end of the hall, and yep, it had windows. He hurried in, and Natasha sent him her Black Widow glare. Her face was contorted in pain, but the message was clear.

"Какого черта ты так долго? Этот идиот там был выстроен ваше увлечение! Это совершенно ваша вина, Бартон! Вы чертовски сделал это со мной! (_What the hell took you so long? That idiot over there was lined up for BASE jumping! This is completely your fault, Barton! You fucking did this to me!_)" Natasha pointed to the idiot in question, who was indeed next to the window.

"Таша, мне очень жаль. Я не мог найти свой номер. (_Tasha__, __I__'__m __sorry__. __I couldn't find your room_.) You, out. You just did something stupid. I don't know what, but she almost threw you out the window. Out." Clint tried to be clear to the obviously new doctor. He was a danger to himself, and Natasha didn't want him in there. This was ridiculous. No one here knew what to do, or what was happening to his wife.

"What have you done so far? Do you know what is happening? Черт чертовски Красная комната! (_Goddamn fucking Red Room!_)What's wrong with her?" Clint couldn't believe no one had done_ anything_ in the ten minutes they had been there! It's S.H.I.E.L.D. for Christ sake! Incompetence wasn't accepted!

"We can't figure out why the she seems to be in one long contraction, or why it is more painful than it should be. We've given her pain medications, but they don't seem to be working." A doctor stepped up, but he trembled under Clint's gaze.

"Where the hell is Karen Mathews? She's Natasha's regular doctor. Why isn't she here? Has she been contacted?" Clint was just plain mad now, because Natasha was still screaming things at him, and no one had a clue what the hell was happening.

"Doctor Mathews is with another patient. She has not been contacted." There were too many doctors in that room, and none of them were doing anything.

"Damnit. I'm calling Fury." Clint dialed the phone, and the doctors looked nervous. "Fury, your hospital isn't worth shit! Mathews isn't here, and Natasha is having complications... I don't care, just get her here! And get better doctors, because the ones I've met can't do anything!" Clint ended the phone call and glared at the doctors surrounding him. "Who here has the most experience and highest security clearance? You, and you. Stay here. The rest of you, get out." Clint was fed up. The doctors he had just dismissed hurried out the door, and the two he had chosen looked at him. Natasha was still screaming in Russian when Doctor Mathews burst through the door, followed closely by Pepper. Clint heaved a sigh of relief. Karen dismissed the last two doctors and started on Natasha. Pepper looked at Clint with fear in her eyes.

"Is she going to be alright? What happened? Jarvis just said there were complications. He didn't say what." Pepper was panicking. One of her best friends was giving birth to twins, and no one knew what was going on. This couldn't be happening. Her thoughts were interrupted by Karen, however, when she called out, "Guys, I may need your help. Her cervix isn't dilating. These kids are trying to push through a one inch hole. Pepper, I need you to go to the nurses station and reserve an Operating Room. Tell them I sent you, and if they are giving you trouble, give them hell and Fury's number. Clint, I need you to keep her calm. I know, easier said than done, but we need to buy her and the kids some time. This isn't going to be a clean delivery. We might need to do a C-section." As Karen gave them their marching orders, and Pepper rushed out, Clint realized why Fury had given them her number when they found out Natasha was pregnant. She knew there would be complications, everyone did, but she also knew how to fix them. She was the best S.H.I.E.L.D. had to offer.

* * *

**And that is Special Delivery Part One! Sorry if it ended weirdly, but I wanted to post this tonight and I also didn't want it to be a super long chapter, so I just cut it somewhat in half. I hope you guys like it, and I will hopefully have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Also, who saw the latest episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Turn Turn Turn. WHAAAAAAT? I can't wait for the next episode. I'm gonna die before I can see it. If you don't want me to die before I write you guys the next chapter, review. Or you'll never know what happens.  
I'm evil. I know. But you love me anyway.  
**

**Love you guys!**

**-Rush**


	3. Special Delivery Part Two

**Hi guys, Rushman here. This chapter is deep. Just warning you. Not bottom of the pool deep, but your hair will definitely get wet. And sorry for splitting it up into two chapters, but it would have been 4,418 words, and I wanted to post sooner than today. So yeah, on toooooooooooo**

**SPECIAL DELIVERY PART 2!**

* * *

Natasha couldn't breathe. She felt like she was getting stabbed in the abdomen. And she didn't know why. When the contraction hit, and Clint rushed her to the hospital, she knew what was happening. The Red Room had taken everything away from her. Her parents, her childhood, her innocence, and her brother. Why wouldn't they have taken away her one shot at a normal life. Let's face it; Natasha's life was way past not normal. But kids. Natasha had always wanted kids. When she was brought into the Red Room, that dream went out the window with all of the others, but it came back after she escaped. There was nothing she wanted wanted to give her children the childhood she never got. She wanted to play with them in the snow and dress up with them for Halloween. She wanted to have a daughter and let her dance, and watch her create the beauty that words couldn't show. But the Red Room took that too. Natasha didn't know what to do. She heard Clint yelling at people and Fury, and then Karen talking. Oh, thank God. If anyone could figure out what was going on and how to fix it, it would be Karen. Natasha actually felt a glimmer of hope. She struggled back into full consciousness.

* * *

"Clint," Natasha murmured, trying to get his attention. He spun around, shocked, and more than a bit relieved.

"Natasha, thank God! Your cervix isn't dilating properly. Basically, your kids are stuck. We don't know why the contractions are so...weird, but we need to do a C-section. It's your kids' best shot." Karen was by her bed, looking her strait in the face, before Clint could say a thing. Natasha looked at Clint, confused and wincing, but also expectant. He translated what Karen had said into Russian for her. Karen continued. "We're waiting for an OR to open, it's ridiculous that they don't have one, but we need you to stay calm. On a scale of sprain to appendix rupturing, how bad is it? And no, I haven't forgotten that."Clint once again translated for her, and Karen smiled, laughing at her agent's indignant look. A few years back, Natasha's appendix had been inflamed, and she had ignored it. It ruptured, and she had almost died, but it served as a reminder not to ignore pain. Karen had never let her forget it. But her pout was a good sign. If she could fake hurt, the real one wasn't insane.

"Я дрейфующих где-то между сломанной грудиной и стрелой в заднице. (_I'm drifting somewhere between a broken sternum and an arrow in the ass_.)" Natasha slurred with a glare at Clint. He'd shot her in the rear when he first met her in Russia. Clint smiled. She wasn't in serious pain anymore. Her drug tolerance had worn out. He translated for Karen and she nodded. This was major improvement.

Pepper hurried back into the room, saying, "Operating Room 208 is free in 20 minutes... Natasha, you're awake! Are you okay, I mean relatively?" Pepper was mentally thanking her lucky stars individually and by name.

"Well... I feel like I'm in labor, so this seriously fucking hurts, plus there are damn complications so I have to get a C-section, so how do you think?!" Natasha couldn't help it. She was in pain, hormonal, and about to get her stomach cut open. Pepper looked taken aback, and looked at Clint for guidance. He just shook his head and gestured out of the room.

"Таш, я должен идти. Мне очень жаль, но я скоро вернусь. дерьмо! (_Tash, I have to go. I'm sorry, but I'll be right back. Shit!_)" Clint tried to get out easily so he could talk to Pepper, but he narrowly avoided a watch to the head. He sent an apologetic look to Karen, who sighed and nodded, then joined Pepper in the hallway. She looked close to tears, and he honestly couldn't blame her.

"Pep, I'm sorry. She is in way more pain than she is letting on, and she's also really scared. Just tread lightly. I think you were a bit too cheerful, which isn't your fault, but she doesn't like cheerful people when she isn't. This is serious. Where's Tony and the gang? I thought they would've wanted to be here." Clint looked at Pepper's frightened expression and took pity on her. It was best she wasn't here. If Tony was here she could go wait with him, but Clint didn't want her sitting in the waiting room all by herself. And she didn't seem to be in the right headspace to drive herself home.

"They're in the waiting room. I told them not to worry. I didn't tell them about the complications. Should I?" Pepper had figured it was Clint and Tasha's decision as to what information was given.

"Yeah, tell them. They deserve to know. Thanks Pepper. Now, I have to go. If I stay out here much longer she'll put me in the ICU. Bye," Clint saluted, then resigned himself to what was in store. He walked back into the room very slowly, to find Natasha giving him her Black Widow death glare. He gulped.

"Alright, OR 208 is open. Let's get those kids out of there!" Karen swooped in and saved Clint from a very unfortunate end. They wheeled Natasha down the hall and into the elevator. She was still wincing and groaning, but it was nothing compared to what was happening before. They rushed out of the elevator when it finally arrived, and wheeled her to the OR. There, Karen stopped. "Do you want to be in there or stay out here. Trust me, it isn't pretty."

Clint didn't even think for a second. "I've seen her in worse conditions. I'll be fine." He said, taking a deep breath.

"Then let's do this." Karen brought Natasha into the OR, and she and the other two doctors in there began prepping her for surgery. One of them looked up at Clint. "You can't be in here sir, I'm sorry." Clint clenched his fists, and Karen stepped in. "Doctor...Moore, is it? This is Agent Clint Barton, and the woman you are prepping for surgery is Agent Natasha Romanoff. Do those names ring any bells? Because they have the longest and most impressive track record anyone has every seen. She also has the most well deserved trust issues in the world, and I'm not exaggerating. The fact that she is letting you, a stranger, put unknown drugs in her body at all shows how scared she is for her children, but if you make him leave, she will break you. I'm not kidding. He stays." Doctor Moore looked visibly scared, and Clint would have smirked if it wasn't for the matter at hand. By now, Natasha was visibly drowsy, and starting to slip under. Clint walked to her, and whispered, "Я буду здесь. Я не оставлю тебя. Я обещаю, Наташа. Хорошо? (_I will be right here. I am not leaving you. I promise, Natasha. Okay?_)" He just caught the faint, "хорошо," back, but it was enough. She was unconscious. The doctors checked all of her vitals, and made sure she was connected to all of the machines, then began. Clint stood in the corner of the room in military fashion. He lowered his eyes. Just because he had seen worse, didn't mean he had to see this.

* * *

A faint cry caught Clint's attention. He looked up and saw him. His little boy. Karen cleaned him up and wrapped him in a blanket, then brought him over. Clint just stared. He didn't know how to do this. How do you hold someone so tiny without crushing him? How do you make sure you don't drop him? But Karen didn't give him a choice. She guided his arms to mirror hers, then handed him his baby. He was amazing. His little body was dwarfed by Clint's archer arms, and he had tiny little red curls on his head. His eyes were open, and they were unnatural. They were both green, but one was green close to the pupil, and then the color turned grey further out. It was hauntingly beautiful. He was a perfect mix of Clint and Natasha's features. "Hey, buddy," Clint whispered, "I made you. With the help of the amazing woman over there, I made you. You are my baby boy, and you are the most amazing thing I have ever seen. I love you," Clint finished his soliloquy just as a second cry filled the room, this one much, much louder. He looked at Karen, now bringing him his little girl.

She was gorgeous. Her head was almost bare, but she had little blond wisps of hair growing. her eyes weren't open yet, but her face was beautiful. She was his. She was just beginning to wake up, squirming around in Karen's arms. She opened her eyes, and Clint gasped. They were the brightest green he had ever seen. They were brighter than Natasha's eyes, and that was saying something. It was like someone had taken two emeralds, polished them for days, and then transformed them into eyes. It was amazing.

"Trade?" Karen asked, holding out her arm for the boy. Clint eased him into her arms, and then gently lifted his daughter up. Daughter. Weird. She looked up at him with curiosity. And then smacked him in the face. Karen looked up at the sound, and saw Clint with a small hand-print forming on his face. She laughed. Then Clint started to laugh. He was going to have some trouble with this one.

"Can you take them to the nursery? People can look at them in there. It's the first door after you get out of the hallway with all of the operating room. Do you need help?" Clint shook his head, then carefully shifted his baby in his arms, so that he was carrying her with only one arm. Karen gently laid the baby girl down in Clint's other arm. He carefully walked out of the OR, and into the nursery. A nurse rushed up to help him, taking the girl in her arms.

"She's beautiful. Do you have names for them yet, Sir?" The nurse asked, looking up.

"Not for her. We found out about her when she came. We didn't know we were having twins. But this is Aleksei Luka Barton- Romanoff. For her, just write Barton- Romanoff," Clint said with a smile. He loved the name Natasha had chosen for Aleksei. They were planning on having their children grow up speaking English and Russian, and any other language they wanted to learn. It was Natasha's compensation for never being able to go back to Russia. If she couldn't go back home, she would bring it into her new home.

The nurse looked up in recognition. "Barton- Romanoff? Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton? It's an honor, Agent Barton." Clint just smiled awkwardly. This happened a lot. Hopefully the children in the room, _his_ children, would keep this woman from coming on to him.

"I used to want to be a field agent, and you were my role model. You were one of the youngest agents ever to join, and I looked up to you. I never thought I would actually get to meet you. It's really amazing!" The nurse continued. Clint changed his mind. Most young female agents at S.H.I.E.L.D. had a crush on him. It was nice to meet one who simply looked up to him.

"It's an honor to meet someone who looks up to me so much. Thank you," Clint smiled. They laid the babies down in bassinets next to each other, and the nurse wrote their names on the card, occasionally asking about spelling.

"It was nice to meet you..."

"Hannah,"

"It was nice to meet you, Hannah. I have to go, or else my wife will put me in the ICU for not being there when she wakes up. See you around." Clint waved, walking away. He was on top of the world. He had two beautiful babies, an amazing wife, and he just met a woman who looked up to him as a role model.

* * *

Clint walked into Natasha's room with the biggest smile. Natasha was just waking up. He sat down by her side.

"You did it, Nat. They're beautiful. You should see them. But we need a name for the girl. She is absolutely gorgeous. She has your eyes." Clint's eyes were shining with a boyish excitement. Natasha couldn't help but smile.

"Anisya. I always loved that name. What about her middle name? Would you like to have the honor?" Natasha almost started crying. A baby girl. Someone to enjoy all of the freedoms and joys that Natasha never could.

"Anisya Pepper," Clint said with a smile.

* * *

**Less fluff, I will admit, but it is possible to die from fluff overload.**

**When I was writing this, and by the way it took me about 5 hours, I would write a paragraph, then stop and feel really proud of myself before realizing that my paragraph was about 3 sentences long at best. I would write a bit, then throw my self on the floor or do some crunches, then repeat. So your welcome. You have no idea how much I do for you guys.**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. **

**I find it messed up that I have 675 views of this story so far, and only 3 reviews. IS IT SO HARD?**

**Sorry. As you know if you've read my profile, I'm slightly bipolar.**

**Bye!**


	4. Author's Note

For those of you who got excited because you thought there was a new chapter, there isn't. I'm sorry, this is just an Authors Note, but for a very special reason.

My dance teacher(AKA second mom)'s mother died the other day, and I'm writing this as a tribute. I only met her a couple of times, but it's enough. She is an amazing, funny woman, and Melissa loves her more than anything. Every year, we have a dance show at her retirement home, and she was always in the front row watching us. She loves us, and I can't imagine how hard this is for Melissa. She's been acting like it's okay, but it isn't. I realize that it's pointless telling you guys this, but I'm kinda hoping she'll read this. I asked her to, and I think she might. So, Melissa, if you are reading this, I just need you to know that you aren't alone. You lost your mother, but you still have us as your family, not to mention your fabulous boys. We are here. The fact that the memorial was a Terp is sign enough that you know that. Terp is your home. You don't have to pretend that you aren't dying inside. I get it. I've been where you are; I've felt what you are feeling. And I'm sure others at Terp have too. You are not alone. We love you, and your mother. She _is _an amazing woman. Not was, is. Nothing in this tribute is past tense. She lives for all eternity in your, and our, hearts. I never even learned her name, but I know how much she means to you, just by the way you talk about her. She isn't gone. She lives on _through_ you.

* * *

**So yeah, thanks for reading, guys, and Melissa, we love you. Don't ever forget, or there _will_ be hell to pay.**

**Love you all,**

**-Rush**


End file.
